In view of the statistical reports about tire failure type accident such as low air pressure and/or high tire temperature and their effects on accidents such as rollovers and flip-over, prior art devices have failed to keep tracks of the characteristics that affect tire air pressure. These characteristics include temperature effects on tire failures and how it affects tire pressure, tire design, and tire life. VIEW A PSI is an essential annotation to effectively allow retrieval of relevant information from tires Statistics have proven that failed tires such as un-balanced tire pressure or tire alignment have cost many deaths on the high way. The present invention relates to monitoring contextual characteristics influential to tire pressure change and is intended for keeping track of all the possible characteristics that enable tire failure. The present invention further allows audiovisual communication thereon between the driver and the electronic control module responsive to the database information collected from the tires. The present invention also uses useful, cheap, and un-obstructive sensors to enable interactive wireless communication between the wheels and the electronic control module. The system's hardware is configured with a detection platform designed to implement wireless communication indicative of normal signal responsive to characteristics to tire failure.
It should be noted however that, while less likely other prior art systems must have been developed to detect tire pressure or tire temperature, their approaches to reaching a contextual selectivity range is rather too expensive and less sensitive. The most obvious to this fact is the number of accidents occurring today caused by tire failure and the casualties involve. VIEW A PSI is a solution to these problems, and one which the public seems to be demanding if all the characteristics that affect tire failure are to be monitored and used at all. VIEW A PSI is a system that keeps track of activities between the tire and the rim and also inside the tire and communicates all the characteristics that affect tire failure. VIEW A PSI is operatively configured wherein a warning is enabled when any of said characteristics is detected. The system further keeps track of activities between the tire and the rim and also advances the intelligence to further keep track of the air inside the tire while enabling communication with the operator of the vehicle. While prior art devices have failed to leave to these tasks, VIEW A PSI is a solution for the tasks and has several advantages over prior art devices, including sensitivity and selectivity range. First, inevitably, the operator is informed of different changing characteristics of the tire. Second, the operator may make a quick decision to get the vehicle out of harms way. Finally, entirely, the operation of the vehicle is slowed or disabled by the operator, granting the operator enjoy and the benefits of saving lives.
In order to avoid some of the above problems, related art devices have incorporated measurement sensors into the rims of some vehicles to gather single or dual information about the tire pressure. These systems generally represent a less sensitive and expensive selections for tracking tire pressure. First, the sensors are hard sensors mounted on the rim and would not trigger certain secondary detectors. If the detector properly senses air pressure drop, a visual communication is simply enabled. These systems operate in anticipatory analysis that the driver is vigilantly envisioning signals on the dashboard, but have no way of enabling audio visually communicating through human voice responses to the driver's understanding about the specifics of the problem.
This is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,164, issued Sep. 2, 2003, to Meins, which shows the change in position of measuring point on a tire. Meins's device uses a fixed sensor to measure the transversal and longitudinal forces acting on the tire during driving. With this device, sensitivity is limited and vibration can cause the sensor to break easily since the fastening of the sensor is on the rim. Hence, U.S. Pat. No. 6,622,553, issued Sep. 23, 2003, to Hayashi et al, shows an air pressure-warning device with calculated module. This device operates by means of comparing excessive and deficient amount of air pressure on the basis of a pre-stored amount and a detecting air pressure and displaces the state of the tire thereon. Still, Hayashi et al devices are insensitive, more costly, and lack innovative means of communicating with the operator of the vehicle about the tire situation. U.S. Pat. No. 5.488,352, issued to Jasper discloses means of communicating between tractor and trailers, but failed in its entire entity, to teach an audio visual means of communicating tire failure to the operators of the vehicles. U.S. Pat. No. 6,608,554, issued Aug. 19, 2003 to Lesesky et al. discloses data communication means for heavy duty vehicles through electronic means and receiving data communication protocol from a remote data communication terminal. The Lesesky et al. device is not in any relation with tire pressure detection and adversely uses communication protocol to enable communication away from the focus of the instant invention. The above mentioned inventions, whether taken singularly or in any combinations, have failed to show any limitation in relation to the present invention.